SYOC, I need alot of OCS!
by xKIEAxCHILDofhermes
Summary: Athena is getting tired of all the arguments around in Mt. Olympus and decided to give them an herb that will make them forget all arguments within the past decades. What Athena didn't know is that it erases a lot of memories. MORE INSIDE.


Hey guys. This would be my first SYOC story for my **first** PJ story! I have my plot all made. It's takes setting after Percy and a **whole** new generation. Anyway, the plot is that Athena is getting tired of all the arguments around in Mt. Olympus and decided to give them an herb that will make them forget all arguments within the past decades. What Athena didn't know is that it erases a lot of memories. Now, all the gods/goddess forget who they are or important things about themselves. They don't remember a thing about their life as gods, only small clips of memories. Now, here is the problem, Kronos the father of the gods, is coming back, he knows the Gods can't match up to his power. So, it's a race against time. As well other mythical monster can be in here as well. And it's up to the children of each cabin to teach their parents who they are!

I hope this works out well, I think the only people unaffected in this story is the Oracles, Chiron and Hera.

I am picking three leading roles, since, one is taken. I am still having secondary characters for the camp to help the gods and what not. I will need help just a little assistant so I don't mess up and add something that isn't in the books and what not. I accept; Gays, Lesbians and what not. ANYONE can audition.

**EXAMPLE**:

**Basic Information**:

Name: Giselle Chamberlin

Nickname:

Age: (7-19) 15

Gender: Female

Orientation: Pansexual. (Attracted to **EVERYONE**; BUT ANINAMLS cause that's Polysexual.)

Race: Black-African American

Demi-God/Mortal/Hunter: Demi-God.

Godly Parent: Dionysus – God of Wine, Ecstasy and Madness.

History: Claire never met her mother. She was taken by her grandmother after the first two years. Claire mother was an alcoholic who use to own a wine farmyard. Her mother is schizophrenic and is mentally crazy and was sent to a mental institution after Claire was born. Her grandmother toke care of her Claire but after a while once Claire began to get out of control and went down a party girl road. Her grandmother got rid of her and Claire ran into another demi-god who told Claire to join her in journey to Camp Half-Blood.

Feeling towards parent: She hates him. And, she tells him everyday!

**Physical Information**:

Body Type: Skinny and fragile.

Face: (What type of head shape and looks they have.) Heart-Shaped. Almond Eye Shape and small thick eyebrows.

Hair Color and Style: Long, wavy dyed red hair. It is always in a long ponytail with a Japanese bang in front of her face that cover her eyebrows and some of her nose.

Eye Color: Green with a hint of brown.

Height: 5'7

**Camp/Quest Info**:

What do they around camp: She is just active and is spotted with other members playing Capture The Flag and isn't usually fighting other campers that are bullying the younger kids. She also bothers her father and tries to become his favorite.

Are they going on a Quest with the others to help the parents gain memory? No, she isn't interested.

Camp Outfit? Orange t-shirt with blue faded shorts, with long tube socks that are orange, with a pair of black converses.

Quest Outfit? White v-neck and black undershirt with blue faded shorts and black combat boots.

Are they trying to help their parent to get their memory back? Yes.

Magical Items: None.

Weapon: Normal Shield and Normal Sword.

Power/Abilities: She can make people go insane quicker than her siblings and her effects last longer than her siblings. She can only when grapes are around summon them for attack.

**Almost Done Questions:**

Team Olympus or Kronos? Olympus

Likes: Sexual Jokes. Drinking Sprite. Boys. Watching her godly family bond.

Dislikes: Kronos. Homophobic People. Twilight Vampires. People who say the word Swagg.

Do you want and Love Interest: MAAYBE, who knows.

Personality: I'm too lazy to do this at the moment. xD

Can they die: (It's a 50/50 chance if you say no.)

If you can, do you have a photo of what the character could look like? NAAH.


End file.
